Cuatro vidas más
by Souji Vizard
Summary: PRE SAGA FULLBRING. Un completo desconocido llega a Karakura diciendo tener un parentesco con Inoue, pero Ichigo comienza a sospechar que no todo es lo que parece. Sin embargo nadie quiere creerle y él, sin poderes ni la ayuda de nadie, debe arriesgarse una vez más si quiere salvar a Orihime. ICHIHIME - OC
1. Prólogo

Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con una historia, y lo mejor es que la tengo casi terminada, ¡sólo le falta un capítulo! Así que no va a pasar como en mis anteriores que aún estan en lista de espera. Increíblemente, llegué a casi escribir un longfic, un logro prácticamente imposible para mí, por eso la larga nota introductoria: consta de 13 capítulos, este prólogo y un epílogo. Sólo espero que les guste, sobre todos a las pro Ichihime como yo ^^

Tengo varias aclaraciones que hacer, pero las haré a medida que avance la historia, para no dejar a relucir ningún detalle que repercuta en los siguientes capítulos. Disculpen si el prólogo es aburrido y poco entendible, los prólogos suelen ser así. Ojalá les guste, así puedo seguir subiendo lo que sigue de la historia.

Por último, **¿ALGUIEN ESTÁ INTERESADO/A EN HACER DE BETA PARA ESTE FIC?** ¡POR FAVOR MANDAR MD!

Nada más por ahora, espero que disfruten la lectura :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Cuatro vidas más**

"_Siento que el cambio de estación verá mi promesa rota. Incluso si te alcanzo con mis manos, mi corazón se mantendrá distante."_

* * *

**Prólogo — La Luna es más bella que estas nubes**

_Hueco Mundo, una semana después de la derrota de Aizen_

Sus pies hacían fácil equilibrio sobre el suelo. Escombros y polvo era lo que cubría Las Noches, un castillo abandonado digno de un rey derrocado. El siempre oscuro cielo de Hueco Mundo combinaba muy bien con el panorama desolador del lugar; sólo ese extraño e inmenso domo con un cielo azul como el de los humanos era digno de admirar, muy posiblemente lo más hermoso de todo ese vasto mundo penoso y solitario. "No obstante, la Luna es más bella que estas nubes" pensó mientras admiraba el astro por uno de los agujeros hechos al domo del edificio. Siguió caminando apenas sintiendo la punta de una roca que se clavó en la planta de su pie desnudo.

Un perro ladró, entonces volvió a bajar la cabeza para verlo a sus pies, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Era pequeño, simpático y estaba contento de verlo. Nunca había visto un perro antes, pero sabía que era un perro. Su mente no era para nada compleja y sus recuerdos eran escasos y en ninguno de ellos demostraba ninguna emoción distinta a la alegría o la tristeza. "Es una pena, pero a la vez un bendición" pensó, ya que el perro no conocía lo que el aburrimiento era, ni la desesperación, ni la soledad tampoco. Tal vez tendría una noción de lo que esta última era, sino no estaría tan contento de ver a un desconocido, pero por otro lado (y justo en ese momento) nuestro hombre sintió el reiatsu de, nada más ni nada menos que a un Arrancar: el dueño del perro-hollow.

—Buenos días, Yammy —saludó cortésmente cuando lo tuvo cerca.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, bastardo? —masculló este.

Dándole la espalda al instante, e ignorando su insulto por completo dijo: —Porque lo sé, eso no es importante.

Sus pies descalzos siguieron avanzando y sus ojos solo intentaban encontrar la luna entre los agujeros hechos al techo de Las Noches. A su lado, el pequeño hollow de cuatro patas ladraba contento mientras lo seguía, lo que arrastraba también a su dueño a que siga al intruso del destruido hogar de Arrancars.

Yammy le llevaba distancia al desconocido y cada tanto refunfuñaba y murmuraba excusas para ocultar su curiosidad hacia él. Este, ya cansado de oír las falsas quejas del Espada número 0 hacia su perrito (y también para ayudar a que se humillara menos) desplegó todo su reiatsu y aceleró el paso. Así, tanto Yammy como su mascota lo podrían seguir a la distancia. El Espada quedó sorprendido, no pensó que aquel tipo tendría un reiatsu tan poderoso; pensándolo bien, no tendría que haberlo llamado "bastardo" tan a la ligera.

Yammy en un principio pensó que era un Fracción o un Privaron Espada que había sobrevivido y escapado lejos de Las Noches como tantos otros, pero la magnitud de su reiatsu lo dejó casi perplejo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes y mientras él se debatía de donde había salido ese tipo, el desconocido llegaba a una de las torres de Las Noches, la Quinta Torre, justo donde quería ir. Quedó impresionado y sonrió con malicia. Allí, al igual que arriba del domo, se había librado una gran batalla. Dos reiatsu poderosos se habían enfrentado y todavía quedaban restos de ellos; como la luz de las estrellas que siguen brillando en el cielo aun cuando ya están extintas desde hace miles de años. Ambos reiatsu eran violentos, pero uno era ordenado y contenido, en cambio el otro era una total alegoría al sacrificio, al desorden y la impulsividad. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más había maravillado al desconocido Arrancar. Porque detrás de ese escenario donde se había librado una lucha a muerte, en un rincón apartado de tanta tempestad, todavía estaban los restos del reiatsu más puro que jamás había sentido en su larga y aburrida vida… o muerte. Percibir aquello, para los humanos, podría compararse con encontrar un tesoro en el abismo del mar.

Se acercó más al lugar donde esa mujer (porque para ser tan puro, debía ser una mujer) había estado. Siguió el rastro, no sólo había estado ahí, sino en distintos lugares, incluso arriba del domo que había estado admirando. Pero, sin ninguna razón aparente, volvía a la torre.

En ese momento aparecieron Yammy y su perrito.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes estuvieron aquí por última vez?

Al principio el Arrancar se mostró reacio en responder, pero entre dientes murmuró: —Creo que aquí peleo Ulquiorra contra un humano.

—Pero no sólo dos personas estuvieron aquí, ¿puedes decirme quién era la tercera?

—No lo sé —Yammy dio un paso adelante, la amabilidad del intruso lo relajaba—. Más abajo yo peleé con otro maldito. A ver, había tres mujeres…

No lo dejó seguir hablando. Lo miró a los ojos, como la primera vez que lo vio y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

—En este momento, creo que me arrepiento de no haberme sometido a Aizen, yo hubiese tomado la tarea de Ulquiorra con gusto. Bueno, ya no importa.

Desenfundó una de las cuatro espadas que traía en su espalda y cortó la nada, abriendo un portal negro. Yammy supo que se trataba de un Garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy aburrido, voy a divertirme en el mundo humano.

El perrito ladró con tristeza, sabiendo que su nuevo amigo se iba.

—Qué lindo perrito —dijo a modo de despedida mientras envainaba otra vez su espada.

Yammy, perplejo, observó mientras el extraño se iba. Recordó en ese mismo instante a la humana que Ulquiorra había secuestrado a pedido de Aizen, mientras se preguntaba como de un momento a otro el extraño supo ese dato.

* * *

_Karakura, nueve meses después de la derrota de Aizen_

—Bueno, eso es básicamente todo Orihime-chan, espero que puedas comprendernos —dijo en tono lastimoso la voz en el teléfono.

La respuesta de Orihime sonó con un claro entusiasmo fingido, intentando ocultar la decepción por la mala noticia: —No te preocupes, Tsukiko-san, encontraré un trabajo cuanto antes. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí los últimos años.

La señora detrás del teléfono se despidió secamente y no le dio tiempo a la joven de desearle unas buenas noches, porque cortó en seguida la llamada.

Inoue Orihime no estaba sorprendida, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar algún día. Le faltaba cada vez menos para la mayoría de edad y ya estaba en condiciones de conseguir un empleo y valerse por sí misma. Siempre supo que la generosidad de Tsukiko-san no sería para siempre y que mantenerla económicamente nunca había sido del agrado de esa casi anciana. Pero lo único que de verdad le molestaba era esa sensación de abandono que recorrió su espina. La única familia (lejana y por parte de madre) que tenía y que solo había visto un par de veces en su vida le acababa de lanzar un ultimátum. Debía conseguirse un empleo, independizarse y olvidarse de ellos. Ya no había familia, ni siquiera a la distancia, que la ayudara. Tsukiko-san, una tía abuela, era la única parienta que conocía por parte de madre, y desconocía por completo a su rama paterna

Sonrió, porque para ella era mejor enfrentarse a los problemas con una sonrisa. No iba a ser fácil encontrar trabajo a los 16 años, pero daría lo mejor de sí para poder conseguirlo. Y todo eso estando sola.


	2. Capítulo I

Primer capítulo. Los primeros van a ser un tanto aburridos, pero juro que los siguientes se ponen más interesantes!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Cuatro vidas más**

**Capítulo I — Los conejitos de indias no hacen preguntas, Kurosaki-san**

_Karakura,_ _nueve meses después de la derrota de Aizen_

Cada mañana al verlo en el colegio, Inoue Orihime se convencía que Kurosaki-kun era el chico perfecto. A decir verdad, nunca lo dudó un instante. Es que… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Era atento, simpático, bondadoso, ni hablar de atractivo; siempre de buen humor, con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre con algo amable que decirle a la gente, con su rostro relajado y siempre victorioso, sobre todo, después de alguna pelea. Y era que a Kurosaki-kun le encantaba pelear… o tenía un imán para las peleas. Pero por suerte no había que preocuparse, porque él era fuerte y salía siempre ganando. Más aún si tenía algo que proteger cerca suyo. "¿Ven a lo que me refiero ahora?" se dijo Orihime como finalización del discurso de apertura del Congreso "Todas amamos a Kurosaki Ichigo" que se realizaba todos los días en su imaginación.

Sintió que Tatsuki la miraba, incitándola a que preste atención a la profesora. Como respuesta a su mejor amiga le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Pero a los segundos no se resistió y observó de reojo a su querida frutilla de pelo anaranjado. Él seguía como hace treinta segundos atrás, sin despegar la vista de la ventana, en cualquier lugar menos el salón de clase. Parecía ido, hacía tiempo que Orihime lo notaba distinto de lo que solía ser y se preocupaba, claro que sí. Pero se trataba de Kurosaki-kun: jamás contaría nada si le pasara algo malo, por más que Hime deseara que lo hiciera.

Un banco a la izquierda que el de Inoue, se encontraba un chico de gafas que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Uryuu suspiró al ver a Inoue-san embobada solo con ver de soslayo a Ichigo. Pero es que a él no le quedaba más que suspirar y resignarse: quería a Inoue-san y al igual que Kurosaki también se preocupaba por ella, pero Orihime no veía la verdadera intención de Ishida. Siempre había mantenido la esperanza de una oportunidad con ella, pero después del incidente en Las Noches, durante la batalla contra Ulquiorra, supo que eran nulas. Hasta parecía más preocupada por el Cuarto Espada que por él, herido de muerte en ese entonces. Sin embargo, igual sabía también que era incapaz de no querer a tan encantadora princesa.

Cuando la jornada escolar del día ya había terminado. Ichigo se despidió de sus amigos en la puerta del Instituto de Karakura y marchó solo, con el bolso sobre la espalda, hacia la tienda Urahara. Afortunadamente para él, este era el último día en que tenía que ir, Kisuke ya se lo había confirmado.

Sonrió con melancolía, era de esos pocos momentos en los cuales reconocía que extrañaba ser un shinigami sustituto. La mayor parte del tiempo se negaba a pensar en eso, sentía impotencia. Y era un sentimiento horrible el ya no tener poderes. ¿Y si algo le pasara a su familia o sus amigos y no podía hacer nada para salvarlos? Una pesadilla, no quería ni imaginárselo, por eso se sacaba todo pensamiento referido a shinigamis de su cabeza lo más posible. Pero ir hasta la tienda Urahara era recordar lo que él había sido, y en los "líos" en los cuales se había metido. ¡Si justamente las personas que iba a ver eran shinigamis, como no recordar lo grandioso de ser uno! El entrenamiento con Urahara-san, la pelea con Ikkaku, con Kenpachi, Renji y Byakuya, su zanpakuto Zangetsu, los Vizard, su entrada furtiva a Hueco Mundo, la batalla contra Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y finalmente contra Aizen. Recordaba todas esas cosas, aventuras que jamás volvería a vivir, y mucho menos ahora, que era sólo un humano.

Así y todo se había prometido a sí mismo no anhelar ser un shinigami nunca más, no mirar al pasado. Disfrutar de la paz de una vida normal. Y Kurosaki Ichigo era hombre de palabra.

—¡Oh, Kurosaki-san! Llegas justo a tiempo —con su voz cantarina y aspecto despreocupado el ex capitán del Gotei 13 lo invitó a entrar a su humilde tienda.

Pasaron a un área distinta pero igual de extraña que la de entrenamiento subterráneo. La melancolía entró en Ichigo de nuevo al recordar aquel entrenamiento y como gracias a eso se había convertido en un Vizard sin saberlo. Ichigo aún no entendía como carajo había accedido a todo eso, siempre supo que Urahara no era de fiar.

—¿Estás listo, Ichigo-dono? —preguntó Tessai mientras le hacía masajes en el cuello.

—Arranquemos de una vez—respondió este, incómodo de tener a ese gigante tan cerca suyo—. Estoy harto de venir para que me hagan estas cosas.

Todos ignoraron sus quejas y cuando Ichigo puso sus manos sobre el artefacto, con una sonrisa tonta y burlona, el rubio del sombrero puso en funcionamiento su máquina. Ichigo gritó de dolor, está vez se había prolongado más que las últimas dos veces. Sintió como si el alma estuviese dejando su cuerpo y uniéndose a aquellos rayos verdes que de pronto lo rodeaban. Unas frases de kido más tarde, el pequeño tormento se fue e Ichigo pudo respirar con calma. El experimento de aquel loco shinigami había terminado. Se sentó en el suelo exhausto y sudoroso e instantáneamente recibió una toalla por parte de Tessai.

—Muchísimas gracias por tu colaboración, Kurosaki-san —comenzó a decir Urahara— como muestra de agradecimiento a tu disposición de tomar el papel de conejito de indias, toma: una paleta dulce.

—De nada, supongo…

—Probala por favor —pidió Ururu con su habitual deje de lástima—, es de frutilla. Kisuke-san dijo que te gustaría.

—Muy gracioso —contestó un irónico Ichigo —._ Oe_, Urahara-san, ¿para que el experimento?

Urahara Kisuke abrió su abanico y se tapó la cara: —Eres un conejito de indias, los conejitos de indias no hacen preguntas, Kurosaki-san.

* * *

Orihime llegó hasta su edificio. Esta vez Tatsuki no la había podido acompañar porque debía ayudar en el dojo en el que trabajaba. Al principio se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero no era algo que una buena cena o unas ricas golosinas no pudiesen curar. Antes de subir las escaleras, sacó de su bolso las llaves y luego de sacarlas vio a aquel hombre a cortos metros de distancia. Era alto, cabello rubio y vestía tradicionalmente al igual que Urahara Kisuke (Orihime no pudo evitar compararlo con él) la única diferencia era el azul eléctrico y el rojo en ese haori y que, además, llevaba puestas zapatillas deportivas. Parecía tener unos treinta años. Su mirada penetrante parecía mortal. Eran como dos lanzas que se clavaban en los ojos de Orihime y que se incrustaban en su interior para examinarla, pero ella no podía romper el contacto; no podía dejar de mirarlo un segundo. Sintió un escalofrío, la sensación de haber sido tirada al vacío mientras no dejaba de contemplarlos. Sus facciones eran delicadas, tenía un rostro serio y sombrío, mentón largo y una barba incipiente. Un pequeño flequillo rubio cubría parte de su frente y resaltaban sus prominentes ojeras además de sus ojos, que eran increíblemente dorados, tan resplandecientes como el oro. Orihime se tensó y pudo pestañear. No lo había podido hacerlo los anteriores veinte segundos, era como si aquella persona no se lo hubiese permitido durante ese lapso. Ella no se sentía intimidada por ese extraño más no le inspiraba mucha confianza. La mirada amarilla del hombre se suavizó y luego le sonrió a la adolescente con total amabilidad, dejando perpleja a Orihime mientras se preguntaba por qué él no parecía haber sentido lo mismo que ella en los instantes que se miraron (horas después se convencería que había sido solo su imaginación).

El rubio dio un par de pasos en su dirección y con duda en su voz le preguntó si ella era Inoue Orihime. Tras la afirmativa, se acercó aún más y acarició su cabeza.

—¡Como has crecido! Me alegro mucho de verte.

—Dis… disculpe, ¿de dónde me conoce, señor?

—¿No me recuerdas Orihime? —preguntó sorprendido— Bueno, supongo que es normal siendo tan chica la última vez que te vi.

Orihime lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, por no sintió absolutamente nada. Dio un paso atrás para que sacara la mano de su cabeza, rogando para que su muestra de desconfianza no sea entendida como una grosería.

El extraño se le acercó de nuevo: sonriente y con una mirada piadosa.

—Orihime, soy tu tío. ¿Cómo estás?


	3. Capítulo II

Me colgué bastante con el fic, pero acá está el capítulo dos. Una aclaración: Daigoro SÍ es un OC, pero no de esos OC que enamoran a la protagonista y hacen que el hombre se vuelva celoso y etc, pero él es clave en la historia, y a mi me cae bien (?) y espero que a uds también.

Por si quieren saber, físicamente es rubio y muy alto, con una melena bien despeinada y barba incipiente y su ropa es parecida a la de Cho Sawagejo, un personaje de Rurouni Kenshin. La cosa es que nosé por qué él es así, es que esta historia nace de un sueño que tuve una vez (sueño cosas muy raras y sin sentido todo el tiempo) en que Ichigo iba al departamento de Orihime y un tipo (Daigoro) lo recibía y lo trataba con muy malos modales. Y en el sueño era físicamente como acabo de describirlo xD

Nada más, espero que disfruten del capítulo ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**Cuatro vidas mas**

**Capítulo II — Una espada que no mata, cura**

—Entonces… ¿Qué hizo mi hermano?

Orihime no dejaba de preguntarle entusiasmada todo sobre su familia, y su tío no parecía molesto de contarle las mil y una anécdotas que tenía guardadas. Él sonreía y Orihime lloraba de risa después de cada relato.

—Teniendo 5 años, no mucho… llorar y hacerse en los pantalones.

Orihime estalló de risa, cayó al piso y rodó mientras se quejaba que sus costillas le dolían de tantas carcajadas. Daigoro la miraba complacido y se sirvió otra porción del plato que había preparado su sobrina.

—Hahaha… no puedo creer que Sora nunca me haya contado eso, ¡es tan gracioso!

—Porque seguro fue muy vergonzoso para él. Además era muy pequeño.

—Tienes razón.

Ella se sirvió también otra porción, cada tanto le salían pequeñas carcajadas al imaginarse a su hermano de pequeño rodeado de toda la familia en una situación tan embarazosa. Daigoro comía con mucha paz y los ojos cerrados. Después de preguntarle cómo le iba en la escuela y que ella le contara todo en detalles, incluso como era el instituto de Karakura, se hizo silencio. Daigoro miró a su alrededor, el departamento era pequeño, pequeño pero cómodo y estaba muy limpio y no tan ordenado, como si representara el lado distraído de Orihime, y vaya que era distraída… y confianzuda.

—Sora era… un gran chico y te quería mucho. Estoy seguro que te supo cuidar muy bien.

Orihime asintió en silencio, hacía mucho que no hablaba abiertamente sobre su hermano.

—Tío, ¿por qué llevas tantas espadas? —preguntó de pronto su sobrina. Sus ojos curiosos, y al parecer asustados miraban a las katanas a un lado de su persona.

—¿No te lo dije? Soy instructor de _kenjutsu_, del estilo _Niten Ichi Ryu_. Amo las espadas.

Otro misterio revelado para Orihime, quién también se preguntaba por la ropa. Generalmente los amantes del kendo eran personas tradicionalistas que valoran mucho las costumbres. Miró a todas esas espadas que traía (seis en total) y luego se volvió a él ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían un tinte marrón? Hime estaba segura que la primera vez que los vio eran tan amarillos como el sol a mediodía.

—¡Qué genial! Haberlo dicho antes. En la ciudad hay varios dojos, podrías hacerles una visita.

—Me encantaría, Karakura parece un lindo lugar para vivir, no sé por qué nunca había venido antes. No me perdono el haber estado de viajero por el mundo mientras mi sobrina la pasaba tan mal y sola.

Por sobre la mesa, Daigoro tomó la mano de su sobrina y con su pulgar la acariciaba. Sabía que había tocado el punto de débil de Orihime: la muerte de su hermano y la tristeza y soledad después de eso. Ella agachó la cabeza, no quería comenzar a lagrimear enfrente de su tío. Tomó aire y abrió bien los ojos en un intento de secar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerse.

—Descuida, he tenido a mis amigos todo este tiempo conmigo.

—De todos modos Orihime, como parte de tu familia no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Te ruego que me perdones. Seguro la soledad en este departamento debe ser algo terrible, y tus amigos no están las 24 horas del día aquí. Ojalá hubiese llegado antes y haberte acompañado.

Suspiró como para darse ánimos, sin soltar la mano de su sobrina.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a vivir como familia, Orihime?

Sorprendida, ella no supo que decir. En parte, le encantaba la idea, hacía mucho que no sentía el "tener una familia", pero por otro lado era la primera vez que veía a Inoue Daigoro en su vida. Ella no lo recordaba, es más, nunca supo que tenía un tío. Pero era más que obvio que era su pariente, ¿sino como sabría tantas cosas de su infancia, de su hermano y demás integrantes de la familia Inoue?

—No importa si no quieres, sólo esperaba quedarme un par de días. Fue una pregunta tonta, supongo…

—No, no… está bien Daigoro-san —exclamó nerviosa— No es eso, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, Orihime.

Su sobrina sonrió complacida y enseguida se levantó para prepararle un té que según ella era digestivo. Daigoro no entendía muy bien qué quería decir con eso, pero no se lo cuestionó y esperó sentado de rodillas sobre el piso, porque ni siquiera era un _tatami_, lo cual lo había desilusionado un poco.

—Orihime, quiero que veas esto —le dijo apenas ella volvió, acercando sus seis espadas a donde estaban sentados.

—¿Tus espadas?

—Sí.

El tono de voz de Daigoro era tan pacífico y relajado que Orihime no pudo evitar compararlo con la forma de hablar de Aizen Sousuke.

—Cada una representa algo —empezó con la explicación su tío, tomando con una mano la empuñadura y con la otra la funda de una de ellas, Orihime le dio un sorbo a su té— esta katana tiene el mango rojo porque representa el fuego, _Kasai_ —soltó la empuñadura para que ella apreciara mejor, luego la dejó de lado—. Esta otra el agua, _Mizu_. Esta es _Kaze_, es una _wakizashi_ y se dice que es liviana como el viento —la sostuvo con solo un dedo, la tiró para arriba y la atrapó para dejarla de lado y tomar la siguiente—; por el contrario, esta es la más pesada y que simboliza a la tierra, _Tochi_, ¿me vas siguiendo?

Orihime con entusiasmo le respondió que sí, y siguió escuchando atenta la explicación.

—Esta es mi favorita —Daigoro comentó sonriente— se llama _Inazuma_, es la más filosa de todas y resplandece como un rayo —la sacó casi por completo de su funda y el brillo que desplegó dio directo en los ojos de Orihime, ella pudo ver que era más delgada que las otras cuatro y posiblemente más larga—, también se dice que es la más rápida. ¡Ah! Y esta es mi nueva adquisición, todavía no tiene nombre —dijo desenfundándola y poniéndola cerca del regazo de su sobrina—. Sin miedo, vamos, tócala Orihime.

La susodicha acercó un dedo hacia la espada pero muy despacio por miedo a cortarse. Cerró los ojos como si estuviese metiendo el brazo entero en la lava de un volcán, pero luego los abrió con sorpresa.

—¡No tiene filo!

—¡Exacto! ¡De otra forma no hubiese dejado que la tocaras! —agregó divertido su tío, entregándosela por completo—. Es una _sakabato_, una espada muy pero muy rara que en realidad tiene el filo invertido, así que no le pases el dedo por el otro lado de la hoja.

Ella asintió y dejándose llevar por la sorpresa de unos instantes no dejó de pasarle la mano a la hoja sin filo. El dueño de la sakabato sonrió con malicia.

—Pienso llamarla_ Iyashi_; una espada que no mata, cura.

—Me gusta ese nombre.

La cena no se extendió mucho más, cerca de medianoche Orihime empezó a bostezar y decidieron que era hora de dormir, seguirían hablándose y conociéndose más al otro día. Antes de acostarse, tío y sobrina rezaron en el altar de Sora; Orihime, sin expresarlo en voz alta, agradeció la visita de Daigoro prometiéndole a su hermano que le cocinaría y haría todo para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible en su estadía. Daigoro tampoco dijo nada, se acostó en el colchón inflable que usaba Tatsuki cuando se quedaba en lo de Orihime.

Al otro día, decidió acompañarla hasta el instituto y prometió que también iría a buscarla a la salida. Orihime contenta, contó a sus amigas como se encontró con su tío el día anterior (obviando como se sintió al hacer contacto visual con él por primera vez). Chizuru, Michiru y una desconfiada Tatsuki escuchaban atentamente.

—¡Hime-chan, estoy tan contenta! —exclamó Chizuru tratando de tocar sus senos mientras la abrazaba, pero un golpe de Tatsuki la detuvo en el momento justo.

—¿Y cómo es tu tío? —preguntó Michiru.

—La verdad —comenzó a contarles Orihime, siendo el centro de la ronda de amigas — me dio mucha vergüenza al principio, ¡es tan bueno! Y yo que le dije no haber recordado tener un tío llamado Daigoro, me sentí muy mal, pero es tan amable… me dijo que no importaba, que…

—Espera —Tatsuki alzó su mano para callar a su mejor amiga— ¿lo dejaste quedar en tu casa, y nunca lo habías conocido? —preguntó con preocupación maternal… y es que Tatsuki había tomado el papel de madre en la vida de Orihime sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—Bueno, él sabía mi nombre antes de que se lo dijera… y me comenzó a contar cosas de cuando era niña… así que pensé que tenía que creerle. ¡Ya quiero que lo conozcan!

Diciendo esto último en un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal debido al entusiasmo, alzó sus brazos para demostrar aún más lo feliz que estaba por la visita de su tío Daigoro. Tenía pocos y malos recuerdos de su familia a excepción de Sora: su padre era, como años después se lo confesó su hermano, un alcohólico irremediable y su madre una prostituta; los Inoue eran de por sí una familia disfuncional y Orihime, como la más pequeña era la más vulnerable. Ella solo recordaba disputas entre sus padres, insultos, agresiones que siempre su hermano tapaba con un abrazo y un "todo va a estar bien", hasta que finalmente lo estuvo cuando éste alcanzó la mayoría de edad. De ahí sus horribles recuerdos de una mala infancia comenzaron a borrarse y comenzó a sonreír al lado de Sora, su única familia, su único amigo, la única persona que se preocupaba por ella y le profesaba un cariño devoto. Pero luego Sora se fue, y la tristeza ante la gran pérdida de la persona más importante en su mundo la devastó.

Por suerte, con el tiempo, su vida fue mejorando, y Orihime, sin una familia que realmente la amara, se fue haciendo camino entre cualquier adversidad siempre con una sonrisa y preocupándose más por los demás que por ella misma, tal como había aprendido de su difunto hermano.

Y por esa razón, encontrar (aunque nunca había sabido de su existencia antes) un familiar que decía estar preocupado por ella, tan distinto a la imagen que ella tenía de sus padres, era algo que la regocijaba. Como un tesoro que jamás quisiese perder.

—¿Conocer a quién, Orihime-chan? —preguntó Keigo rascándose la cabeza. Las demás chicas hicieron cara de molestia por la intromisión del muchacho en la conversación que implícitamente era "solo de chicas".

—A mi tío, Asano-kun

Orihime le sonrío muy feliz a Keigo, pero no supo que más decirle. Ichigo que recién llegaba al salón de clases también había escuchado y quería saber, entonces con una pizca de interés le preguntó si realmente ella tenía un tío. Entonces ella comenzó a contar el relato desde el principio, esta vez, a un público más amplio: Mizuiro, Uryuu y hasta Chad se habían acercado para escuchar a Orihime.

—Hey, Ichigo —le llamó Tatsuki después de que el grupo se hubiese dispersado—. ¿No te parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo sola, aparezca un familiar de Orihime de la nada?

Él asintió. Tatsuki le había leído el pensamiento. Ichigo no se sintió, entonces, el único que desconfiaba del relato de Inoue.

—Es extraño pero parece ser cierto, ella está feliz —opinó Chad y ambos asintieron, casi con pesar.

* * *

Apenas se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar expresar en voz alta lo idiota y descuidado que había sido. Por suerte, había personas aún más distraídas que él en el mundo humano, y agradeció la suerte que le había tocado. Si algo llegaba a salir mal desde el vamos, ya dejaría de ser divertido. Siguió caminando en dirección a ese negocio que había notado desde la primera y con facilidad, era obvio que no era una tienda común y corriente.

—¿Puedo ayu…?

—Descuida Ururu, yo lo atiendo —se adelantó el dueño del negocio— ve a jugar con Jinta o Tessai, ¿quieres?

—Sí, gracias Kisuke-san

Urahara le sonrío con ternura a su pequeña empleada y ella desapareció tras el shoji. En seguida, y sin dejar de mostrar su faceta despreocupada, miró (como pudo, tras la sombra de su sombrero) a aquel hombre de vestimenta parecida, se alegró de no ser el único que aún seguía vistiéndose a la antigua todos los días. El cliente observaba el local como si tratese de encontrar algún desperfecto, pero apenas el dueño de la tienda hizo sonar su garganta, dijo sin rodeos:

—No es educado no sacarse el sombrero si se quiere saludar.

—Tendrá que disculparme, señor, pero no tengo intenciones de saludarlo formalmente. Deberá conformarse con un "buenos días".

Ignorando el mordaz comentario de aquel hombre al que no pudo conocer, dijo:

—Quisiera un gigai.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo preguntarle para qué?

Se creó un momento de tensión, al ver la misteriosa e inquisidora faceta que adoptó el dueño en menos de una milésima de segundo. Y como su aura se puso seria y oscura de repente.

—Descuide, no hace falta. Ya se lo traigo —agregó Urahara, volviendo a su tono cantarino de hablar, antes de que su cliente pudiese emitir palabra.

El shinigami se dio vuelta y detrás suyo apareció un gato negro que miraba con fiereza. Luego de echarle un ojo, se sorprendió que detrás de ese animal en verdad se encontrara una mujer, pero decidió hacer como si ignorara ese hecho. No quería tener problemas con shinigamis, por lo menos no ahora que recién había encontrado lo que buscaba. Podía dejar los problemas para después de unos días. El shinigami rubio llegó y le entregó el gigai en mano.

—¿Sabe insertarse en un gigai o quiere que le ayude?

—Yo puedo, gracias —espetó, le pagó y se fue.

Viendo como el cliente se alejaba tranquilo y apacible de la tienda, Yoruichi, luego de arañarle la cara a su amigo le reprochó: —¿Por qué le vendiste ese gigai, idiota? Ese hombre no era un shinigami.

—Ya lo sé —se defendió éste—. Pero no importa Yoruichi-san, lo vigilaremos.

—Dirás que vas a vigilarlo —dijo la gata mientras se alejaba—. Ten cuidado Kisuke, juro que sus ojos tienen algo raro.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sin darle la debida atención a la advertencia de Yoruichi, pero no la descartó. De todos modos, no era lo más extraño: el hecho de que aquel hombre no emitía reiatsu, eso sí era lo que más intrigaba a Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

_Kenjutsu_: técnica de espadas.

_Niten Ichi Ryu:_ antigua escuela, de kenjutsu creada por Miyamoto Musashi (1584-1645).

_Tatami_: piso de madera japonés que se encontraba antiguamente en todas las casas.

_Mizu_: agua.

_Kaze:_ viento.

_Wakizashi:_ espada más pequeña que mide entre 50 y 70 cm. (como la zanpakuto de Gin).

_Tochi:_ tierra.

_Inazuma:_ rayo.

_Sakabato:_ katana con el filo invertido como la que utiliza Kenshin Himura del manga y anime Rurouni Kenshin (ese tipo de espada en realidad no existe).

_Iyashi:_ curación.


	4. Capítulo III

Estuve muy ansiosa por publicar este capítulo. Espere, espere, espere... hasta que no aguanté más y aquí está. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han dejadon una review hasta el momento, me pone inmensamente contenta que les guste la historia ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cuatro vidas más**

**Capítulo III — Solo practico para decirte adiós algún día**

Ogawa Michiru estaba preocupada. Sabía que en el último examen de matemática le había ido particularmente mal. Esa materia nunca había sido su fuerte; ella prefería el arte, le gustaba mucho pintar casi tanto como a su amiga Ryou le gustaban los libros. En su casa, a veces hacía obras simples, pero realmente muy bonitas para su gusto y para su familia, pero era tan vergonzosa que no se animaba a mostrárselas a sus amigas.

Estaba borrando un garabato que había escrito al margen de la hoja cuando la campana sonó y todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas, disparados para poder ver el resultado de sus notas en el panel del pasillo. Michiru le echó un vistazo a la nota y, ya estando preparada para lo peor, no se sorprendió de haber desaprobado matemática por segunda vez en el semestre.

Después de ella, un alumno se acercó a mirar sus calificaciones. Ishida Uryuu estaba primero en la lista de mejores puntajes, como siempre. El chico echó un vistazo rápido y se fue, apenas esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, una de las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír. Ishida era tan inteligente, Michiru sentía que lo admiraba por eso, además le caía muy bien siendo que casi nunca había mediado palabra y aunque su frialdad la inhibía un poco, su porte de chico intelectual le gustaba. Solía pensar en cómo sería la personalidad de Ishida: él era siempre muy discreto, silencioso. Digamos que un poco nerd. Muchas veces se paseaba solo por el colegio, pero ella sabía que era amigo de Kurosaki y de Sado aunque esos dos no le agradaran mucho, Kurosaki siempre con el ceño fruncido y Sado… bueno, nunca había hablado con él. Tampoco entendía como conseguía tiempo para estudiar entre tantas actividades extraescolares que hacía, sin contar las veces que sorpresivamente se retiraba del salón de clase para quien sabe qué cosa. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaba la costura, y que su padre era el director del Hospital General de la ciudad. No mucho a decir verdad.

De vuelta en el salón de clases, Michiru lo miró y sus miradas se encontraron, para vergüenza de ella, pero a Ishida no pareció afectarle. Se acomodó sus anteojos con la mano y volvió a sus libros, y así era como lo imaginaba Michiru la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre aplicado, haciendo sus cosas sin que nadie lo interrumpiese.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente fue tiempo de irse cada cual a su casa. Era su oportunidad, sólo debía ser "valiente" y preguntar, dejando su timidez de lado. Sabía que una respuesta negativa era lo peor que podía conseguir, y sin embargo prefirió ni recordárselo porque ese simple detalle podía hacer que se acobardara en tan solo un segundo.

—Disculpa, Ishida-senpai… —le llamó tímidamente Michiru detrás suyo.

—Si… ah, ¿Ogawa-san? —preguntó asombrado Uryuu, ella asintió.

—S-sí, quisiera pedirte algo… Ishida-senpai.

—Lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas que cosa algo?

Michiru se asombró de que aún recordara la vez que le pidió que reparase aquel peluche, y murmuró con los labios entrecerrados: —En realidad, es matemática —su compañero se acomodó los anteojos por enésima vez en el día—. No me fue muy bien este último examen, creo que necesito ayuda con eso. Se lo pediría a Orihime-chan, pero ella va a empezar a trabajar pronto y entonces…

—Entiendo —respondió el delgadísimo chico—, seré tu tutor entonces, Oga…

Uryuu se vio interrumpido gracias a su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo para notar que era otra asignación por parte de Urahara-san. Afortunadamente, el hollow no estaba muy lejos y el chico agradeció por eso. Con solo usar su _Hirenkyaku_ llegaría al instante, antes que el Shinigami encargado de Karakura, gracias a dios. Y es que no había caso, el hombre del afro parecía ser un incompetente, además era justamente, un shinigami y él, un Quincy ¡Esa era también una forma de mostrar aunque sea a un solo shinigami, lo que el orgullo Quincy era capaz!

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No es nada —dijo —. Pero tengo que irme, Ogawa-san. A partir de mañana supongo que podré ayudarte con unas clases, pero no muchas.

—Está bien, muchas gracias Ishida-senpai.

Ella se inclinó para adelante en agradecimiento y él salió apurado tras el hollow, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular. Michiru vio como Sado Yasutora le llamaba la atención y luego se iban corriendo juntos, dejando a Kurosaki solo. Le dio un poco de lástima, incluso a lo lejos parecía que Kurosaki Ichigo tenía una mirada triste, con el ceño fruncido como siempre, pero triste. Dejó esos pensamientos de un suspiro para luego sonreír de satisfacción, había logrado lo que quería. Ahora, gracias a la ayuda que le otorgaría Ishida ella podría mejorar en los exámenes y de paso, animarse a conocer al muchacho.

A unos metros de ella, sus amigas también se iban.

—¡Adiós Kurosaki-kun! —saludó con entusiasmo Orihime, alzando sus brazos.

Ichigo solo se molestó en alzar la mano en señal de despedida, y miró al hombre que acompañaba a Inoue: ese debía ser su famoso tío. Con razón ella no había salido a pelear contra ese hollow con Chad e Ishida, igual, ni que hiciera falta, sabía bien que eran los dos lo suficientemente fuertes como para necesitar los poder curativos de ella.

Intentó recordar el nombre de aquel tipo… Daiki, Kogoro… no, bueno, no importaba. Los castaños ojos de Ichigo fueron atraídos hacia la figura del tío de Inoue de nuevo, con sólo verlo de espaldas le sorprendió que fuese tan alto y además vestía casi tan ridículo como Urahara, le faltaban el sombrero y las sandalias y ya podía ser su clon. Se acercaba a Inoue de una forma muy difícil de interpretar: parecía amable, pero en cada movimiento que hacía parecía que en realidad solo quería sacar algo de ella. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanta inquietud y tanto prejuicio hacia una persona, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, estábamos hablando del tío de Inoue, que según palabras de la chica, estaba viviendo con él, ¿y sin intentaba hacerle algo malo? Él no conocía el historial de la familia de Orihime con exactitud, pero sabía que no habían sido una familia ejemplar, así que existía ese peligro, ¿o no?

—Ya sé lo que piensas —dijo Tatsuki a sus espaldas, dándole un escalofrío—, acompañaré a Orihime y su tío hasta la casa y mañana te cuento.

—¡Tatsuki! ¿De qué estás hablan…?

—¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo! —exclamó ella — A Sado, Ishida, Asano, a todos nos parece raro ese hombre, pero trata de disimularlo ¿sí? ¡Vas a hacer sentir mal a Orihime y no te lo voy a perdonar!

E Ichigo recibió un buen golpe de parte de su amiga, de esos que sólo se comparan con los de Rukia.

—Auch… está bien, pero ten cuidado —le recriminó el ex shinigami, pero ella no lo escuchó, ya estaba corriendo hacia Orihime y Daigoro.

Ichigo suspiró y se masajeó la barbilla donde había recibido tremendo golpe. Le dio la espalda a la imagen de las dos amigas y aquel tipo rubio y siguió caminando hasta su casa. Con un poco de suerte Yuzu lo estaría esperando con algo de comida, haría algunas cosas de la escuela, y después disfrutaría de tiempo libre.

"Igual que todos los días".

Ichigo pensó que la rutina era bastante aburrida, pero también, era señal de paz… y eso era lo que había estado buscando y consiguió 9 meses atrás, después de la derrota de Aizen. ¿Era posible que le gustara una cosa y no la otra?

—¡Bienvenido Onii-chan!

—Hola Yuzu, ¿Y el viejo?

—No sabemos —respondió Karin desde la cocina.

—Ah… Bueno, me voy a mi habitación —respondió un poco reacio.

Las conversaciones siempre eran así entre los hermanos Kurosaki, Ichigo era muy cerrado y no muy predispuesto a las charlas; sus hermanas lo entendían pero en el fondo les molestaba: era feo para ellas ver como su hermano mayor se portaba como un extraño en su propia casa, había días que ni siquiera les decía buenos días y esas pequeñas cosas lograban una distancia entre hermanos que entristecía a Yuzu y que Karin trataba de ocultar bajo un falso desinterés

Ichigo, sin notar la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana más pequeña, subió las escaleras con pesadez y apenas traspasó la puerta con el número 15 se tiró en la cama. Exhausto, de ese tipo de cansancio que solo le daba el aburrimiento (podía recién terminar una pelea a muerte contra algún Arrancar y no se sentiría tan cansado como en ese momento) se puso a pensar en Inoue. Recordaba como hoy su largo y lacio cabello casi del mismo color que el suyo ondeaba con el viento mientras se despedía contenta, con su dulce sonrisa y agitando su brazo, haciendo que sus pechos también se movieran. Qué buen cuerpo tenía, era una chica muy linda, ¿no había ningún problema en pensar en un chica linda, no? Aunque lo más ético sería desistir, Inoue era una chica demasiado tierna e inocente como para masturbarse imaginándosela desnuda.

Ichigo prefirió entonces centrarse en su personalidad, no menos encantadora que su privilegiado cuerpo. "Bueno, Inoue no es… más bien, yo no soy del tipo para ella" reflexionó consciente de la fama de delincuente que tenía en su instituto mientras que ella era considerada como la más hermosa e inteligente. Aparte de que él jamás tendría chance con ella (hasta Hirako se lo había dicho una vez), no eran compatibles, y tampoco era correcto pretender serlo… pero pensando más racionalmente ¿por qué estaba pensando en tener algo con Inoue? Era su amiga. Él sabía que lo único que podía hacer por ella era protegerla, al igual que a todos sus amigos. Aunque ella era como un caso especial, era la más vulnerable de todas, la que siempre parecía necesitar más protección aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo. Siendo así, Ichigo se dijo que por ella volvería a Hueco Mundo a salvarla una y otra vez, aunque ya no tuviese poderes.

* * *

_ "__Querida Rangiku:_

_Después de leer quema esto. Pasaré a darte una visita por tu habitación. _

_Así que no te emborraches por ahí esta noche."_

Luego de leer aquella carta por décima vez consecutiva, ya la sabía de memoria. Matsumoto Rangiku se la llevó a su pecho y suspiró (con una vaga esperanza) de que realmente esa carta hablara en serio. Aún no quería, ni se animaba a quemarla. Esa letra tan pequeña y prolija pertenecía a una sola persona y la teniente deseaba, mientras esperaba fielmente a altas horas de la madrugada, que realmente se tratase de él. Pero era tan improbable: ella misma lo había visto en sus últimos momentos, agonizando de dolor; ella había sido la única persona que había derramado lágrimas por él en su lecho de muerte, entre escombros y sangre.

Al principio, cuando por mera casualidad se encontró con esa carta entre los registros de su escritorio pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, un delirio o algo parecido hasta que decidió que solo podía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, ¿pero quién sería capaz de algo tan cruel? A él le encantaban ese tipo de bromas, más ella no conocía a nadie en toda la Sociedad de Almas que tuviese tan retorcido sentido del humor como el suyo.

Cada tanto miraba por la rendija que daba al exterior, la ventisca fuerte hacía mover las cortinas que solo dejaban un pequeño espacio para mirar afuera. Rangiku cada tanto creía haber visto una silueta, pero solo era el movimiento que provocaba el viento y eso la irritaba. Por lógica, era sabido que ya había fallecido, pero en el interior de su corazón ella aún no lo podía aceptar, y ese sentimiento era lo que la mantenía despierta, con la carta anónima fuertemente sujetada entre sus dedos y con la ilusión que de verdad aquel hombre aparecería en cualquier momento.

Sus párpados comenzaban a rendirse ante el sueño, pero se abrieron con sorpresa cuando finalmente apareció.

—Hola, holaaaaa —susurró quieto junto a la puerta—. Veo que leíste la nota.

Aquella inmensa sonrisa que se distinguía entre las sombras sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

—Gin… Gin… de verdad, Gin…

Ichimaru sonrió aún más y se acercó hacía la cama donde Rangiku había estado sentada las últimas tres horas. Ella seguía pronunciando su nombre con voz aguda y apenas audible, elevó sus manos y las llevó a la cara del ex capitán para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Necesitaba saber que sus ojos no le mentían, que realmente Gin se había materializado junto a ella. Lentamente bajó sus dedos hacia la mitad del cuello; incluso en la oscuridad de la noche Gin pudo distinguir sus hermosos ojos celestes que no podían pestañear del asombro. Luego, sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

—Idiota, ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota! —exclamó Rangiku intentando conservar el leve tono de voz— ¡Eres un idiota Ichimaru Gin! ¡Creí que habías muerto!

—Ciertamente no es la mejor manera de recibir a un resucitado —se quejó este mientras se masajeaba el cuello, por poco moría asfixiado—. Pero a mí sí me da mucho gusto verte, Rangiku.

Apenas él soltó el agarre en su cuello, la teniente cayó rendida al suelo, no sabía si lloraba de alegría, de tristeza, rabia o que cosa. Era solo una vorágine de sensaciones que no captaba del todo. Aun así, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y quería gritar y sollozar lo más fuerte que su voz le permitiese, pero sabía que si de verdad Gin estaba en frente de ella, quería decir que nadie más debía saberlo.

—Ya, ya… Rangiku, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar —intentó consolarla sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa de zorro—. Vine porque pensé que te alegrarías, pero parece que me he equivocado… de nuevo.

—¿C-como… como es que…?

—¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? Todo gracias a tu desesperación, quiero creer. Me clavaste tu zanpakuto y me diste parte de tu reiatsu y tu _reiryoku_, ¿lo recuerdas? Después de que te desmayaste, aproveché a escabullirme. No me sorprende que te hayas sentido débil estos últimos meses, yo tampoco ando muy bien, pero no me quejo. ¡Mira, ahora soy manco!

Y como si le mostrara un juguete nuevo a su madre, con lo que restaba de su extremidad izquierda aleteó la manga derecha del haori oscuro que llevaba puesto, para hacerle notar que no había nada en remplazo de aquel brazo arrancado por Aizen. Matsumoto se llevó las manos a su boca y luego intentó secarse los ojos; con su única mano Gin la ayudó a remover sus lágrimas también.

Cuando los entrecortados sollozos de la teniente empezaron a apagarse, Gin la abrazó. Él sabía que posiblemente ella lo odiase en ese momento: la había abandonado de chica, la había ignorado en todos sus años en el Seireitei siguiendo a Aizen, había traicionado al Gotei 13 y ni hablar del hecho que ella lo vio al borde de la muerte en el mundo humano. La conocía demasiado, sabía que la única cosa que nunca le perdonaría era el haberse muerto. Pero siendo que en realidad estaba vivo, ¿lo perdonaría?

Se quedaron unos momentos así, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Gin ya la había visto, tan hermosa y radiante aún en la oscuridad de la noche y estaba feliz de encontrarla bien, aunque sabía que no podía ser de otra forma. Pero Rangiku no sabía qué hacer, quería incluso besarlo, porque lo amaba, pero el odio que sentía a la vez no se lo permitía. Pensó que odiar y amar a la vez era casi tan paradójico como dramático. No podía pegarle, tampoco besarle, pero entre la conmoción de verlo vivo, escuchar su voz y distinguir su perversa sonrisa en lo oscuro la abrumaba, había sido demasiado para comprender en una sola noche.

—Tengo que irme, no quisiera que me encarcelen de por vida si llegan a encontrarme.

"Muy propio de él" pensó Matsumoto, "solo aparecer, para después irse. Gin nunca va a cambiar". Ella no respondió, simplemente quedó estática pensando en cuantas veces lo había visto partir, cuantas veces él le había dado la espalda, sin decirle a donde iba o si regresaría alguna vez. Siempre le decía "lo siento" como si eso de verdad arreglara las cosas. Y esa noche que se volvían a ver, ¿acaso eso arreglaría las noches que ella lloró por su ausencia, las noches que se emborrachó para no pensar en él?

—Vas a irte, sin decirme a donde… como siempre. Eres cruel, Gin.

—Lo siento Rangiku, solo practico para decirte adiós algún día.

Tenía razón. Ichimaru Gin era cruel, pero no solo con ella, él también se torturaba a sí mismo desde hacía cien años, y todo por ella. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había hecho en la vida, había sido por ella, para que no sufriera más, para que no llorara. Pero tan mal habían salido los planes que Rangiku terminó derramando lágrimas por él: una sádica serpiente. Gin comprendió que él había sido parte de su propia crueldad, la misma que lastimó a Rangiku y la que los hizo tomar caminos separados. Y con eso como excusa no se resistió, la besó como siempre lo había deseado y antes de irse le susurró al oído "Distrito 79 Rukongai sur" para que supiera donde buscarlo.

—Bye-bye —le dijo con voz cantarina, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Ahora aprovecho a hacer las aclaraciones correspondientes, si hubiese sido al principio hubiese arruinado todo jaja._¿Por qué está vivo Gin?_ Porque es mi segundo personaje favorito de toda la serie (después de Urahara) y porque aún no supero su muerte :( No fue justo que Tite lo matara, hubiese preferido que mate a no sé... Byakuya, cualquier otro. En conclusión: en algún lado tenía que estar vivo.

_¿Qué tiene que ver con Orihime, Ichigo y Daigoro?_ Por ahora nada, más tarde no sé...

¡Gracias por leer! Y si les gusta dejen una review, la única paga que recibimos las autoras de estos fics :P


	5. Capítulo IV

¡Hola! Acá el siguiente capítulo y el último de los que considero introductorios, o mortalmente aburridos jajaj. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han dejado una review hasta ahora, y por los fav también! Gracias a**: pau-chan, akire-chan, sheblunar, Kumikoson4, Merry Beaker Fractale, Monica y por supuesto a ! :D**

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo, si fuese de mi autorá Grimmjow ya hubiese reaparecido desde hace un año.

* * *

**Cuatro vidas más**

**Capítulo IV - ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Ichigo?**

Ichigo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿por qué había faltado Inoue al instituto? Ella era una alumna ejemplar, nunca se ausentaba y se preocupaba mucho por sus notas. Era más responsable e inteligente de lo que aparentaba, tenía que ser sincero. Ni siquiera Tatsuki sabía por qué no apareció en la mañana. Seguro que tenía que ver con ese tío suyo, argumentó Ichigo, sufriendo después una reprimenda por parte de la judoca.

—¡Te dije que pararas con esas cosas! —exclamó Tatsuki— El tío de Orihime es buena persona y Orihime está feliz, no voy a dejar que atentes a su felicidad como siempre.

Según Arisawa no había nada de malo. Les había dicho a todos que parecía una persona decente, quizás un poco peculiar… pero eso era de familia, Orihime no era una chica del todo normal tampoco. Todos quedaron satisfechos con las pequeñas averiguaciones que Tatsuki había hecho, menos Ichigo, que no apartaba del todo su desconfianza. Al principio todos se habían preocupado un poco, podría tratarse de alguien que solo deseaba aprovecharse de Orihime de todas las formas que pudieron pensar, pero sintieron que creerle a Tatsuki que todo estaba bien era lo mejor.

—¿Cómo siempre?

—No te molestes, Kurosaki —intervino Ishida, saliendo de la nada— son cosas que una cabeza como la tuya no comprende.

Y ninguno de los que estaba en el salón de clase se sorprendió. Ya prácticamente todos sabían lo que sentía Orihime, menos Ichigo, claro está, por eso comprendían por qué ella podría ponerse triste. Pero no era algo que ellos debían explicarle, incluso Tatsuki confiaba (muy en el fondo) que Kurosaki se daría cuenta por sí mismo algún día.

—Cállate Ishida. Tú también eres un idiota.

Al otro día, ya sábado, tampoco se supo nada de Inoue. Generalmente Ichigo se la topaba en el centro de la ciudad, cuando ella hacía las compras para la semana próxima o salía con sus amigas y él salía a "divertirse" con Mizuiro y Keigo, solo para no hacer llorar a este último. Esa tarde de sábado Asano había decidido que tenían que ir a ver una película de acción, con un policía retirado y un veterano de guerra, de esas que hablan de venganzas personales y mezclan a la mafia soviética con tiroteos y explosiones exageradas. Ichigo odiaba esas películas, en realidad no le gustaba ir al cine, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió ir. Golpeó a Keigo en la cara cuando él lo recibió con lágrimas de emoción en la entrada, Mizuiro lo ignoró completamente, como siempre estaba mandando mensajes con su celular.

La película había sido pésima, tal y como se la esperaba Ichigo. Aunque Keigo no pensaba lo mismo y al salir sólo se dedicó a alabar las escenas de la película con la exagerada emoción que sólo él podía aportarle a las cosas. Sin prestarle atención a su amigo en lo absoluto, Ichigo se abrió camino entre la gente que entraba para la siguiente función y allí fue cuando se topó con Tatsuki; Ichigo tenía la esperanza de que Orihime estuviese con ella (al fin y al cabo pasaban todo el día juntas).

—No, Orihime me dijo que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana con su tío.

Ichigo hizo una mueca, seguía con ese mal presentimiento hacia el tío de Inoue. No quería pensar mal de ese hombre, pero aún seguía sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Ichigo? —preguntó su amiga con picardía.

—Ella no puede defenderse sola.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando te interesa tanto Orihime?

—Cállate, Tatsuki.

El amontonamiento de gente les impidió seguir hablando, para fortuna de Ichigo y lamento de Tatsuki. Ella quería tanto como la misma Orihime que él la viera como algo más, pero entró al cine contenta de todos modos, que Ichigo se preocupara tanto por ella no era normal, se podía entrever en sus gestos una intranquilidad constante. Quién sabe, quizás había empezado a gustarle.

* * *

El olor era espantoso pero por suerte Daigoro había perdido el sentido del gusto, por lo que podía contestar fácilmente que todo era exquisito. Si pudiese sentir el gusto de la comida seguramente ya estaría vomitando, ya sólo ver la presentación de los platos los hacía desagradables, excepto para Orihime, claro.

—¡Acá está el cuarto! Arroz con mermelada de ciruela, ají molido y vinagre. ¡Delicioso!

—¡_Itadakimasu_! —exclamó Daigoro con entusiasmo.

Orihime dejó la bandeja en la mesa y fue a preparar el quinto y último plato del día. Su delantal de cocina estaba todo manchado con uno vaya a saber qué y su cara tenía marcas de harina por las pastas que había intentado amasar para hacer el plato número tres. Daigoro comió el arroz que tenía un tinte violeta oscuro, como si un pulpo hubiese dejado su tinta ahí y gritó que estaba riquísimo para que la cocinera lo escuchara, ella dijo "gracias" con la cabeza metida en el horno intentando prenderlo.

Aprovechando que la fatídica cocinera no estaba ahí, tiró parte de la comida por la ventana. Él ya estaba llenísimo y solo estaba comiendo la comida de Orihime por compromiso. Era uno de esos momentos en qué se preguntaba qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero él era así… le gustaba jugar de esa forma; complicarse un poco, hacer que el juego duré un poco más. Podría haberle clavado la espada a Orihime de una sola vez, por ejemplo, pero no lo hizo: se conformó con que la tocara porque a la larga sería todo más divertido.

—Daigoro-san, ¿te molestaría si dejo el quinto plato para mañana? Tengo mucho que lavar, y estoy muy cansada.

—¡Ningún problema Orihime-chan! —Daigoro se levantó y llevó hasta la cocina la bandeja que se había comido casi por completo el cachorro— Te ayudo con todo esto.

—No, no hace falta. Fue suficiente con que probaras mi comida, Tatsuki-chan dice "que es peculiar" pero para mí intenta decir que es fea.

—Entonces esa Tatsuki no sabe nada de cocina, a mí me gustó. ¿Arisawa-san es Tatsuki, verdad, la de pelo negro?

—Sí, ella. La conociste el otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, ahora sí. Parece una buena chica… me encantaría conocer a tus demás amigos.

—¡Claro! Podrías conocer a Michiru-chan, Mahana-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, Aba… No, espera —recordó Orihime con un poco de vergüenza— a Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san y Rangiku-san no vas a poder conocer.

—¿Y por qué no? —Daigoro fingió curiosidad.

—Porque… ellos ya no viven aquí.

—Qué lástima.

Su sobrina no contestó, solo sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

Daigoro miró complacido como ella salía de la cocina y se acostaba en el sofá. Ni siquiera prendió la televisión, solo suspiró y le avisó que dejaría la limpieza para después, y que la disculpara, que estaba muy cansada y no sabía por qué. Daigoro fue hasta el angosto living del departamento y sí prendió la televisión, por suerte había aprendido como manejar todos esos artefactos electrónicos de manera muy rápida; algunos eran más complejos que otros, pero en el caso del "control remoto" solo había que apretar el botón rojo para que funcionara. Se sentó en el piso con la antigua postura _seiza_ y miró a través del aparato cuadrado. Era entretenido, sí, pero no de la clase de entretenimiento que a él le gustaba, sin embargo, desde que lo conoció había deseado haberse topado con uno mucho antes.

—Ha sido un fin de semana excelente —dijo Orihime, su tío se sorprendió de que aún estuviese despierta.

—¿Te parece?

—¡Sí! ¡Hicimos tantas cosas juntos! Fue muy divertido, ¡eres genial Daigoro-san! —exclamó ella con una inmensa sonrisa— Me alegro que hayas venido, no voy a olvidarme de este fin de semana nunca.

—Me da gusto entonces. Pero el fin de semana todavía no termina.

—Es cierto… ¡Mañana vamos a ir de compras!

—¿Más compras?

—¡Ajam! Necesito ir a comprar unas sábanas nuevas para ti y una pollera porque la que tenía se ensució y no puedo sacarle la mancha y…

Daigoro suspiró rendido ante el entusiasmo de Orihime y puso una condición: —Está bien, pero solo si me consigues el manga de ese tipo de sombrero rojo y pistolas que no recuerdo el nombre.

—¿El vampiro?

—Ese mismo, me gusta el personaje… es bastante sádico. Y sabe divertirse.

En ese momento el televisor subió de volumen de improvisto por el comienzo de la pausa y la conversación se interrumpió. Orihime alcanzó el control remoto y directamente lo apagó, alegando que quería dormir. Anticipando que Orihime estaría dormida solo en cuestión de pocos minutos, Daigoro sintió que era momento de divertirse de verdad, no como esa diversión tan inocente que tenía su sobrina sino una más activa y violenta, como a él le gustaba. El manga que había estado leyendo ilustraba todo eso: una ciudad desolada, con cuerpos apilados, otros clavados en altas estacas, y la sangre de todos que se unía como la única cosa reinante entre tanta destrucción y los bañaba por igual. Sólo unos pocos vivos, sonriendo vilmente, experimentando algo parecido a una morbosa felicidad mientras veían dichosos como una escena que sobrepasaba a la ruindad del Apocalipsis yacía a sus pies. Todos aquellos, sin impotar a qué bando pertenecían o si eran malos o buenos, eran los jinetes que habían creado ese panorama. Él también quería ser un jinete a su manera. Buscó sus espadas y en su obi ubicó a Inazuma y a la wakizashi Kaze, otras tres en su espalada y dejó a Iyashi al lado del sofá para que estuviese más cerca de ella. Ese reiatsu, era tan hermosamente puro que lo extasiaba.

Al llegar a la calle se alegró que estuviese desértica, pero esas luces que intentaban copiarle al sol le molestaban mucho; él quería una noche completamente oscura como a la que estaba acostumbrado, así que ésa fue su primera acción. Desenvainó la espada que creyó conveniente y con solo agitarla una vez destruyó todos los postes de luz de la cuadra. "¿Y por qué no los de toda la ciudad?" pensó como primera actividad de la noche. Después tal vez molestaría a algunas almas, devoraría otras y… ojalá encontrara algún hollow en el camino. Sería divertido, nunca pensó que Karakura sería una ciudad con tanta actividad espiritual, pero también era un poco desfavorecedor, debido a la cantidad de shinigamis y gente con poderes extraños como el de Orihime presentes también. Si no mal recordaba saber de Orihime, estaban el moreno, el de anteojos, la mujer-gato, el tipo de sombrero y uno de pelo naranja, que era el que le gustaba a ella y que perdió sus poderes al pelear contra Aizen.

Aquel de pelo naranja había sido bastante poderoso, sin embargo Daigoro no sintió mucha curiosidad con respecto a ese, pero de todos modos intentó memorizar su nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo. Se podría decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que no tenía poderes como shinigami, pero en caso contrario, le hubiese encantado tener una pelea con él. Si había vencido a Aizen, tal como Inoue recordaba, quería decir entonces que estaba a la par suya.


End file.
